A Series Of Unfortunate Horrors
by Stormcaller
Summary: The Horrors throughout Azeroth are revealed in short stories, read for fun!


'Ello all! I am going to make short comedy of the goings on in Goldshire. I love to write about this place...Well anyway, this is on the Name that will not be mentioned...yet. realm...O.o..So enjoy.

A purpled haired Night Elf walked in, wearing Blue Glyphed armor and holding in her hands a Illusionary Rod. She looked around for her friend, Merna. But as she was walking around she bumped into someone else...with no clothes on.

"Er...'Scuse...me.."

The Night elf girl cringed her teeth as a human in black undergarments jumped up on the railing and began to dance. Even though she knew this was like Goldshire, it got her everytime. The people dancing naked...the sexual activists...the drunkies..the Humans complaining about The Night Elves...the Night elves talking bad about the humans in Darnassian...the actions of Goldshire can go on and on, and yet, people would rather go nowhere else. The Night elf sat down by the fire, trying to ignore the actions of the undressed folk, but when she looked up, she saw yet another person doing something insane. It seems like these people are yearning to get attention, she thought at first. She just sat there, sighing and keeping her head up with her hand.

"Hey Baby, hey Doll. Come on in the fire with Big Daddy Buh bah here. Yeaaah.."

The man inside the fire began to talk. The Night elf was about to say something back when Merna came busting in. She was always the more serious one, who pittied Night's craziness and loud personality.

"Night! I cannot stand it here! It's some kind of Crap-Town where everyone lives out their Cyber wants! Can I go upstairs ONCE without having to SEE my worst nightmare!"

Merna grabbed "Night" by the wrist and pulled her outside.

"You seriously need to calm down, Merna. We come here everyday. You know how this place is! You just gotta keep it cool. You know, ignore people..."

A drunkie pushed "Night" into the ground by his Walking-And-Talking act. Bubbles feriously came from his mouth as he swung his bottle around. She had something to say.

"Oh it is ON man! It is ON!"

Night grabbed Merna's axe and chased after him, when someone else came up to her with something to say. It was yet another one of her friends, Dimondstar. She was always the funny one.

"Night! Friend! Buddy! How are you!"

Night was squeezed by a hug from Dimondstar, still holding the axe. Her eyes began to cross and she began to struggle when she saw the Supposed-To-Be-Dead man jump over the fence between the forest and Goldshire and begin to fist-fight with a Boar. Now Dimondstar was watching as well, and soon Merna began to also when she ran to Night and snatched the Axe right out of her hand. This time, Night was the one who went insane.

" OH! OH THIS IS IT! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THEY WILL ALL BURN, OH YES! THEY WILL! I'VE YET TO SHOW THEM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

Night ran over to Remy "Two-Times", grabbed his torch, and touched the Inn with the burning flame. Part of the Inn soon began to smell of burning wood, and soon, a flame formed in the smoking spot, adding to the air with heat. The two chickens out infront were bewildered and began to run around, making their annoying little noises. But the fire was not big enough, it was beginning to go out even. So Night took out her Cherry Grog, made extra strong by the Dwarves of Ironforge. She began to pour it over another spot of the Inn. she torched that spot as well, and this time, the flames burst wildly. She cackled and smelled the air for the sweet, alcoholic smell of the Grog. Merna and Dimondstar both ran over to her, trying to make hers top, hitting her, and yanking at her arms and legs to pull her down or away from the building. But Night refused to go. She had crossed the line of insanity.

Another one of Night's friends came up the road from Stormwind, Azshanger. Azshanger was always the less crazy one of them all.

"Hey, guys! What are you--"

Azshanger stared at the flame on the building, but not even fire could keep her attention away from Night's insanity fair. She always, somehow, knew how to calm her down. Azshanger reached in her backpack and pulled out one of her potions, which she seemed to use alot. She handed it to Night, and Night gulped it down quickly, yearning to see what it would do to her. Give her a big nose, a tail...

"Ooh! Pink! I love pink! Pink is my favoritest color! Haha!"

Night was a smart one, but she lost her cool and got totally crazy at times. Well...mostly...every 5 minutes, but the point is, she always knew how to make her friends laugh, or annoy them by correcting their speech and spelling errors. She loved doing that...oh yeah..so very..very..much..

"Night, you're burning the Inn, your eyes are bloodshot, and...you're acting like an evil weirdo! Now straighten up! The Inn will be gone, someday. And even though Lion's Pride IS the main attraction to these...unique...people...just give them a chance!"

Night stared at Merna's face. There was silence as the flame on the inn turned into a Bonfire. Then it began to grow bigger, and then, that's when, there was...The Stampede The four female night elves screamed as the group of dancing naked people ran from the inn in horror. They soon got up, and watched the Inn, burn to the ground, in ashes. That was it for the Lion's Pride Inn! There was no mas. But Night still lay there, still. Was she dead or had her craziness just gotten to her? Or was she just asleep? You never know in Goldshire, The Amytiville Horror Of Azeroth. Or however you spell it.

The end. . . Physco Music 

Or is it? Stay tuned for more of the craziness goings on in Azeroth!


End file.
